prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
ShoujoPC02
'Pretty Cure Secrets '(プリキュアの秘密 Purikyua no himitsu) is the second episode of Shoujo Pretty Cure. It is the continuation of the first episode. Plot Kokoro transformed into a pretty cure and helped the girl. She later introduce herself as Sienna. Sienna explained her background and ask for her help because these monster will soon come again and attack earth. They need to find two other precures. Kokoro agrees to help Sienna and give her a place to stay. Synopsis Somehow, Kokoro's hands move on its own. She transformed into a pretty cure with name Cure Fleurir. The Cauchemar spotted her and launched a punch to Kokoro. Panic, she don't know what to do and her legs cannot move. Right before the punch hit her, Sienna carry her to the top of the building. Kokoro thanked her. Sienna told her that they must fight that monster before the whole city is destroyed. Kokoro asked why and Sienna told her to listen to her heart and let her body move. Sienna jumped and kicked the monster, but it catches her. Kokoro dashed and punched the monster. It fell and Sienna took the chance to escape. Sienna attacked the monster and it immobilize. Lunarin told Kokoro to finish it off because Sienna's magic has weaken after all these fights. Kokoro followed Lunarin's instructions and attacked the monster. It disappeared to the thin air and the wrecked surroundings turned normal by magic. Kokoro sighed and she turned to Sienna. But Sienna suddenly fainted to her arms and returned to her normal form. Lunarin helped her carry Sienna to Kokoro's home and rested her. Lunarin kissed her forehead and Sienna started to awake. Sienna found herself in Kokoro's room with Lunarin in her human form next to her. Lunarin told her to not transform or fight for at least a week because she used too much power. Sienna nodded and asked where is Kokoro. Suddenly Kokoro came inside carrying a tray of soup and water. Kokoro asked if she's okay and Sienna nodded. Kokoro sat next to her and spoon her the soup. Sienna ate it and said its delicious, Kokoro smiled and thanked her. After finishing the soup, she told Sienna to rest. Sienna asked where would she sleep and Kokoro said she'll sleep in her sister's room. Kokoro gave her a towel and pajamas for Sienna. She told Sienna she's starting school tomorrow and her sister is still out of town so she has the house for herself to rest. Kokoro went to her sister's room and lay on her bed. She wondered if its the right thing to do. But remembering Lunarin's story, she doesn't want it to happen. She then sat down and turn the light on. She went to her sister's desk and scribbling some stuff. The next morning, Sienna found Kokoro fell asleep on the dining table. She wake her up and Kokoro wakes up and see the clock. She panicked that she would be late and she hurriedly take a bath and change. Lunarin asked what is she doing here. Sienna looked around and she found notes stamped on almost everything. Its notes of what is it and how to use it. On the table is notes of recipes. Kokoro told her that its notes about almost everything they might need to use it this house and some easy recipes for them. She apologized that she can't welcome them properly and she dashed outside. She ran to school and Sienna looked around the house. Lunarin smiled and told Sienna that they are lucky to have such a kind companion. Sienna continue her day and use notes made by Kokoro to help her. After she's done with chores, she wondered what can she do. Kokoro will be back in four hours and she's bored. Lunarin forbid her to go out today and rest at home. She looked at the pictures in her home and she saw pictures of Kokoro's parents. She wondered where are her parents. She wonder if they live abroad and only she and her sister lives in Japan. She saw picture of her sister, she looks just like Kokoro. She then asked Lunarin what is school and Lunariin herself doesn't know. She found a computer and use the note to use it. She is fascinated by it and tried a lot of stuff. She got too caught up on it and almost forgetting what she want to do. She search about school and a lot of things. She's having too much fun until she realized that Kokoro is going to be back home soon. Suddenly the door opened and she heard Kokoro's voice and some other voices. Sienna peeked and saw two other girls with Kokoro. Kokoro welcomed them. She spotted Sienna and called her. She introduced them to Sienna and the opposite. The girl with brown hair is Hinata and the other is Naho. Kokoro told her that they are here to borrow her Italian dictionary. Hinata asked Kokoro where is Sienna from and both stuttered to answer. But Lunarin came and said that she and Sienna are Kokoro's parents friends children from abroad. Both girls surprised and looked at each other. Kokoro then gave Naho the dictionary and both girls went home. Kokoro asked Sienna is she doing fine and she said of course. Kokoro asked if she had dinner yet and both shook their head. Kokoro then heat up quick curry and Sienna helped to prepare the table. Sienna then asked Kokoro where is her sister and she said her sister is working around the world. Her sister is a volunteered teacher to teach unfortunate kids in the world. She then asked what about her parents and Kokoro simply said that her parents has passed away five years ago. Sienna apologized for asking and Kokoro said it's fine. Lunarin asked why did they die, Sienna tried to stop her but Kokoro said its fine as she began to put the curry to the plate. Kokoro said her parents died in a car crash. Miraculously she and her sister survived, but not their parents. Her sister and she also have a pretty far age gap. They began to eat and Kokoro told her that its fine because now that Sienna is here, being at home is less lonely. They ate their food and Kokoro washed the dishes. Sienna still sitting on the table and she suddenly stood. She made her mind that she is going to school too. Both Kokoro and Lunarin are surprised. Sienna said she want to learn being people from earth more and she want to help Kokoro too. Kokoro thanked her and said its fine but how will she do that. Sienna said that there is the thing called exchange student and she will become one. Kokoro said its impossible, but Lunarin support her. The next day, Sienna is gone and Kokoro asked Lunarin where is she. Lunarin simply answered that she's going to school. Kokoro is confused but then she saw the papers next to Lunarin. Panicked, she dashed to school and she was right. By the time she arrived, the students are buzzing around about the exchange student. She found Sienna is the lobby with Hinata and Naho along with her other friends. Sienna greeted her. Kokoro sighed, but then she smiled. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Saotome Kokoro / Cure Fleurir * Sienna / Cure Citrouille Fairies * Lunarin Villains * Fletri * Cauchemar Supporting * Matsuki Hinata * Kisaragi Naho Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:Shoujo Pretty Cure episodes